


Tear in the Fabric | Science Fiction

by SunnyStereotype (ThatDaughterOfApollo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Space and Time, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDaughterOfApollo/pseuds/SunnyStereotype
Summary: Earth's atmosphere isn't very clear... that's why this phenomenon has slipped from our vision since the beginning of time. Every year, space and time are being torn apart to renew the walls between different realities. However, this time, it broke it. After being born in a different reality, Lizzy Rodriguez, a daughter of a revered scientist from Earth,  discovers about Earth and the different realities. After telling her friends about it, they agree to try to fix it. Can they fix space and time and make it return to its normal pace?
Relationships: Original Character Friend Group, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Tear in the Fabric | Science Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> | ©️2021 | SunnyStereotype | ThatDaughterOfApollo |
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Scientific events written in this story are only made for the convenience of the book. All character/s, either protagonist or antagonist, are fictional and any resemblance to living or dead persons is coincidental.

Dr. Fidelius Rodriguez was humming as he worked, clicking, printing, and sorting files to be sent to headquarters. He was recording data to be stored in the secret data-safe inside the huge interior of his Home Satellite. He had been happy with his work—staying up all night, being alone, and having fun.

Soon, the revered scientist snoozed off a bit, holding his cup of coffee while he was at it. He’d learned to stay away from the computer every single time he gets a cup of coffee during his shift. He snored, reminiscing the time when he had spilled coffee all over his computer and worktable—just because he had slept and laid sprawled on the table.

He woke up, almost nodding off yet again, until he snapped his eyes open. He decided his dreamlands would have to wait later. Not because he was losing time,—well, he _was_ , but still—but there was also an anomaly detected on one of the computers.

Automatically connected to the alarms, Fidelius covered his ears as the alarms released a blaring noise, echoing throughout the entire facility. The scientist figured that the others would get here soon, so he dashed to the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as he entered the satellite cam.

He saw several tears of space, like cloth cut in the middle by scissors. It was like space was made of very thin fabric—apparently, a fabric that had just been torn apart. If Fidelius wasn’t so terrified at the moment, he would’ve been amazed, yet still very nervous. What can do this?!

“Fidelius! What happened?!” Horace, one of the scientists in the facility, demanded as several other scientists stood behind him. “There’s an anomaly detected near our satellite. Some kind of rip in the fabric of space.” Fidelius replied calmly, connecting the dots as he projected the image to show the scientists what he meant.

All of them stared in equal awe and horror as the alarms blared in the distance. Meanwhile, Fidelius was already computing the results and the theory based on the scene they were seeing. He never thought that it was possible, yes, it was possible, but Fidelius didn’t even _think_ that the legend had been true.

Horace walked over to the man. “Are you thinking what I am thinking, Fidelius?” He asked, eyes wide as if in shock from the sight. Fidelius couldn’t blame him. Like Horace, he would’ve just stood there, too, if it weren’t for the alarms. He nodded quietly.

Until the bright flash. A flash that blinded all of the scientists in the satellite. All of them covered their eyes, and when the bright light was gone, a faint, twinkling light was left. Until the twinkling light disappeared as well.

After the light disappeared, the scientists, holding their notes, began to watch as the tears and rips fixed themselves, bringing space back to normal. Fidelius checked his watch. The numbers were going crazy. He was confused. “Is it me, or is time moving weirdly?” One of the scientists asked.

“It’s not only you. My watch is going berserk, too.” Fidelius answered.

Horace’s eyes widened again. “You don’t think…” He trailed off, knowing that the respected scientist in front of him was thinking the same thing. “Yes, I do think, Horace. We’ve just entered a different reality through one of the rips that appeared. When? I don’t know. All I know is that we’re in a different reality.” Fidelius answered.

One of the other scientists caught on the point. “This—this could be a new fabric altogether, sir. If we’re really in another reality—”

“We would either be thousands of years younger, or hundreds of years older than the people in this reality, if not, we’re in another reality similar to ours,” Fidelius explained. All of the scientists stared at the windows. The nearest planet looked normal, and it looked like the Earth… but in different colors.

The lush green lands were gentle scarlet, several mountains pointing into the sky. The blue oceans were still had their blue color, yet it looked so clean, you wouldn’t imagine it being the Earth at all. The planet was beautiful, and it looked like it already had civilizations.

That’s when Fidelius realized that the satellite was being towed down. He ran towards the main window and saw another satellite, yet smaller, was towing the Home Satellite down using magnetic frequency. Fidelius stood there, amazed.

This technology will only exist in places that have a real technological claim, or if there are several prodigies on this aspect.

Soon, the satellite reached the surface of the planet, and the small satellite disconnected its magnetism to the Home Satellite and flew away.

Horace, Fidelius, and the other scientists peeked out of the window as they saw… humans. Humans lived here?! Fidelius thought, if they can breathe out there, and they’re humans, maybe we can too.

He opened the window, much to the surprise of the other scientists. “Fidelius! Are you _mad_?!” Horace asked angrily. “These are humans. If they can breathe here, we most certainly can.” Fidelius said calmly. Horace sighed. “Come on. Let’s go.” He mumbled.

Fidelius walked out, but as soon as he stepped foot on the ground he was immediately face-to-face with spears and blasters. His eyes widened a bit, but it immediately turned into a closed-eye smile. “Good day, fellow citizens. I am Dr. Fidelius Rodriguez, and this is my research team from Satellite A7-02, the satellite we live in for research. We saw what happened in space, different realities showing before our eyes.”

“These realities are in danger, for there is a possibility that the walls between these realms became thin over the centuries. We are here to help.” The revered scientist declared proudly.

Silence.

For the first time in Fidelius's life, he felt very awkward, until the people smiled. The spears and blasters got lowered, and his team walked down beside him. The people herded them and began dragging them to their civilization. Fidelius and the scientists stared in awe at the [city](https://static.turbosquid.com/Preview/001185/575/WG/3D-central-business-district-city-architecture_Z.jpg).

There were many skyscrapers, and all the buildings were high and proud. The roads weren’t asphalt—they were only pure metal. Soon, Fidelius understood—the cars and the vehicles hovered over the road, using magnetic force as its road towards the destination. Fidelius watched as he saw a kid play with a robot, running across the park, his robot at his heels.

Fidelius never felt happier. He thought that in this place, everything was possible... yet he longed for something that he had wished for so long. He looked at his wife... and smiled.

* * *

“Perfect,” He muttered happily.

He looked at the young baby in his hands, knowing that he and Vivian have gone so far for her. Vivian, his wife, approached and Fidelius put a finger to his lips. Vivian chuckled.

Soon, the baby girl peeked and opened her eyes. She had the most beautiful lavender eyes and a small tuft of red hair can be seen on her small head. She laughed and babbled, her hand landing on her father’s nose.

Fidelius reached out and set his finger on the baby’s nose as well. “Boop,” He said, making the girl giggle.

“Good morning, Lizzy.”

* * *

_“It may seem impossible, but it isn’t. Since we have the power of teamwork on our side, we’ll be as bright as the stars and save the universe!”_

_-Lizzy Rodriguez, Tear in the Fabric_


End file.
